


落花流水

by phoenix727



Series: 等你爱我 [1]
Category: Eason Chan
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Tease, F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix727/pseuds/phoenix727
Summary: 流水很清楚 惜花这个责任真的身份不过送运这趟旅行若算开心亦是无负这一生水点 蒸发变做白云花瓣 飘落下游生根淡淡交会过 各不留下印但是经历过 最温柔共震
Series: 等你爱我 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712104





	1. Chapter 1

scene 1  
“除衫！”  
“除衫！”  
Laura皱了皱眉头，如此喧闹的酒吧环境让她有些头疼。那群人不知道为什么又在起哄，调戏台上的歌手。不过那位唱的确实很好听，她平日里忙得没空娱乐，现在突然体会到了音乐的美妙。  
“嘿，Laura，在酒吧你还一个人喝闷酒？”  
“Mia…这里太吵了，我想回去了。”  
“好不容易拖你出来放松，怎么可能让你轻易溜走。你怎么总是朝那个方向看？你喜欢那个唱歌的？”  
“没有，你别瞎说。”  
Laura又偷偷瞟了一眼，他的脸红红的，估计有些喝醉了。他被撺掇得脱了上衣，围着他的人失望地喝着倒彩，Laura却被那并不健美的肉体吸引了。  
“你还狡辩什么呢，喂，眼睛快黏在他身上了！”  
“酒快没了，你再去拿一杯。”  
Laura将Mia找了个理由赶走了，光明正大的盯着歌手看，说起来她还不知道他叫什么，他微醺唱歌的样子真是性感。  
scene 2  
晚上11点，Eason准时下班，但是酒吧经理叫住了他。  
“三楼7号包间有人想见你，你过去一下。”  
经理的语气没有任何商量余地，Eason也知道，这个酒吧消费高，在三楼包间的更是经理得罪不起的那种人。  
“我不单独见客人，我已经下班了。”  
“想想你的家人，律师费够了吗？奶粉钱有了吗？你的公司不给你接商演，光靠驻唱就想养活全家吗？我给你的驻唱工资比起别人是高了不少，但是就这点钱想打官司？做梦！”  
Eason收回了想推开经理的手，他已经快不堪重负了，父亲的贪污案要开庭了，他当然要请最好的律师争取无罪释放。可是唱片公司算定了他急需钱，想逼他续约，他不想继续这种合约，所以被公司雪藏了，要熬到合约结束。女朋友很体谅他，甚至在自己筹钱帮他，可是她甚至还怀着孕，他怎么能让她操心这些。  
“为什么要见我？”  
经理见Eason态度松动，心里松了口气，那些富婆他可不想得罪。  
“听说是喜欢你唱歌，你好好陪她们，报酬绝不会让你失望。就一个晚上，这个数。”  
经理用手比了一个五，Eason皱了皱眉头，一晚五万是比驻唱赚钱，但也是杯水车薪，不足以让他放弃尊严。  
“五十万啊，我开酒吧这么多年，都没见过这么高的价钱。”  
scene 3  
Laura被Mia拉到了包间里，逃离了嘈杂的环境，她的头疼都好了。Mia说要给她一个惊喜，她万万没想到这所谓的惊喜就是，她表现出好感的歌手被请到了包间里，在门口处有些不知所措地站着。  
“来来来，快进来！Laura，我的惊喜怎么样？”  
“天呐，Mia，你做了什么！”  
“别害羞啦，你以前又不是没玩过小男生。虽然身材不怎么好，但那声音是真好听，宝贝你眼光不错啊。”  
Eason面无表情地看着两个女人在包间里嬉笑打闹，Mia的话让他心里不爽，但他还没蠢到和金主顶嘴。这两个女人都很好看，Mia年纪小一点，性格比较活泼话多。Laura应该比他大不少，身材很火辣，脸上也没什么岁月的痕迹，只是成熟而强大的气质让人感觉她年龄不小。如果是这样的美女，他的抵触心理轻了很多。  
“别傻站着，过来坐中间。”  
“你叫什么？”  
“Eason。”  
“哦，Eason。你唱歌很好听。”  
“谢谢。”  
“Laura，干正事啦，先验货。”

“嗷，你干嘛！”  
Eason刚坐下，Mia的手就很自然地放在他裤裆上捏了一下。  
“喂，出来卖的，不就是给人摸的，至于那么大反应嘛！”  
“别这样说，他会炸毛的。”  
Laura用手揉着Eason的卷发，安抚他的情绪。  
“哈哈哈，你还说没有喜欢他，现在就开始维护了，哎，见色忘友啊！”  
“Eason，别理她，唱首歌怎么样？”  
相比起动手动脚不太尊重人的Mia，Eason对Laura比较有好感，刚想点头又被Mia打断了。  
“唱什么歌呀，想听歌每个晚上都可以。赶紧把裤子脱了，让我看看是大铁棍还是一根细针。”  
Mia拍了一下Eason的屁股，Eason干脆站了起来，保持一定距离。  
“Mia，他不愿意就算了，不要逼他啦。”  
“我可是给钱的，又不是凭白无故调戏人家。你这么护着他，真喜欢他呀？那我就更要帮你搞到手啦！那个Eason，你自己说，愿不愿意吧？”  
Eason真想直接甩一句不愿意然后离开，但是想到现在的窘境，他实在是太需要钱了。经理之前警告他以Mia和酒吧的关系，如果得罪了她，连安稳的驻唱收入都没有了。私密性好的高端酒吧不好找，他要是去别的地方驻唱，说不定就被公司发现了。  
“我可以的。”  
Mia骄傲地转头看了Laura，Laura没理她，只是觉得Eason带点委屈的小模样真是可爱至极，说不想要是假的。  
“既然可以就不要扭扭捏捏嘛，脱光了让我瞧瞧！”  
Laura并没有说话，气氛凝滞了几秒钟，然后Eason开始脱衣服，脱到只剩一条白内裤。  
“你真该好好减肥啦，腹肌胸肌一样都没有。要不是看Laura姐中意你，我才不会花五十万买你。”  
“Mia！五十万，你疯了！”  
“哦，你忙的不关心娱乐八卦，他是被公司雪藏的明星啦，家里出事缺钱只能偷偷来酒吧驻唱。明星总是比一般人贵，你的眼光还不错。不过这个价钱已经很对得起他啦，所以，你今晚要玩得尽兴哦！”  
Mia拉着Eason坐着两人中间，顺手捏了捏下面的两颗蛋蛋，Eason控制着自己任由对方摆弄。  
“很完整的两个呢，我还以为会少一个，哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“我很好，不劳您费心。”  
Laura只是将手搭在他的头上，继续揉着一头卷毛，看着Mia调戏他。  
“软软的还不小嘛，不知道硬了有多大。”  
Mia隔着内裤轻轻抚摸着软软的肉棒，感受着他越来越硬，将内裤撑起一个小帐篷，渗出的前液浸湿了一块布料。  
“脱了它。”  
Eason脱下内裤随意扔在桌上，硬的发胀的性器一下弹了出来。  
“手放背后，不许自己摸哦！哟，真光洁，你把阴毛刮了？”  
“本来就没有。”  
“我喜欢，那些黑黑的毛一看就倒胃口。”  
Mia继续撸动着肉棒，禁欲已久的Eason很快就想射了，但Mia恰巧在此时停下了动作。  
“唔！你干嘛停下！”  
“这么轻易让你满足，还玩什么呢？欧，可怜的小宝贝，今晚就要被榨干了。”  
Eason难受的扭动着身子，性器在空气中晃动着，没有新的刺激射不出来，刚才的冲动逐渐消退下去。  
Mia重新抚摸上了依然坚挺的肉棒，再一次让他来到释放的边缘，再一次的停手。Eason快要被逼疯了，只时候只要能让他释放，他做什么都愿意。  
“求你了，Mia，继续，让我射吧！”  
Eason不停地挺腰，但性器接触到的只是虚无的空气。  
“好了Mia，他很难受，别玩坏了。”  
Laura轻轻拍了拍他的脑袋，希望能安抚他的痛苦。  
“好吧好吧，你总是护着他，我还想玩到他哭出来求饶呢。这次就让你满足吧，但是要自己喝掉哦。”  
“嗯嗯嗯。”  
Eason都没有思考Mia提出的条件，他快被憋疯了，无论什么条件都可以接受。  
Mia持续地用包皮摩擦着龟头，他只觉得腿脚有些发麻，下身好热，有力地射出了好几股液体，被Mia拿了个红酒杯装着。  
“纯白色呢，真不错，以前尝过自己的味道吗？”  
“没有。”  
高雅的红酒杯里却盛着粘稠的白色液体，这画面异常淫靡。  
“那正好，喝光它，高蛋白呢，正好补补。”  
Mia举着酒杯贴在他的嘴唇上，Eason紧闭着嘴，眼睛看向别处。  
“张嘴！”  
Mia给了他一个不太重的耳光，但声音很响亮，Eason的怒气一下被点燃了，又被他自己压抑下去。Laura微凉的手摸了摸他被打得有些发热的脸颊，Eason想着，如果是Laura就好了，打死他也不想再被Mia玩弄了。  
“别逼他，正好我想尝尝他的味道呢。”  
Laura从Mia手中拿过酒杯，像喝牛奶一样一饮而尽，还舔了舔嘴角。  
“以后别欺负他，你看脸都被你打红了，他会痛的。”  
“……行。”  
“Eason，跟我回酒店吗？”  
“哦，哦，好的，我先穿衣服。”  
Eason恨不得早点逃离Mia的魔掌，手忙脚乱的套上衣服就跟着Laura出门了。  
scene 4  
“Mia只是喜欢玩，她人不坏。”  
走向停车场的路上，Laura没头没尾地说了一句。  
“嗯。”  
Eason还想说点什么，但是他的手机突然响了，是老婆打来的电话。现在已经过了他平时回家的时间点，估计是打来问他的。  
“喂？……嗯，我酒喝多了，今晚就不回来了……嗯，嗯，我会注意安全的……再见，晚安。”  
Eason挂断了电话，才看见Laura一直盯着他，让他有些心虚。她会介意吗？  
“谁的电话？”  
“嗯，我女朋友的。”  
“你有女朋友还做这个？”  
Eason听不出她到底有没有介意。  
“我，我很缺钱。我爸爸在打官司，律师费大概要一千万，还要支付一些赔偿金。但是我不想和公司续约，他们不给我接工作，所以我现在没有收入。”  
“你一直有点拘谨呢，第一次做这个？”  
“嗯。”  
相比起平时，今晚Eason的话很少，他还不知道怎么应对金主。Laura忽然想吓唬吓唬看上去可怜兮兮的Eason。  
“五十万一晚，嗯？圈子里曾经有人出十万一晚的高价招人，招来的男生才干了一天就忍不住逃了呢，你想知道为什么吗？”  
“想。”  
Eason知道答案可能很吓人，但他还是想多知道一些，也好做心理准备。  
“那富婆用擦碗的钢丝球给他搓生殖器，又用火去烧，又要那男生像狗一样，牵着狗链光着身子出门遛弯。虽然他只做了一天，冲着十万块钱，排队跃跃欲试的人可不少。那么你呢，你又愿意做什么？”  
Eason听着这故事只觉得下体一凉，是他太天真，潜规则什么的他听说过，没想到会有人玩到这种程度。只是他觉得Laura不像是这么重口味的人，要是真的要玩这些，给再多钱他都不会干。因为他相信自己的能力，熬过了合约期，一切都会好起来。  
“你也想这样吗？先说好，太过分的事，我不想做。所以如果你想……还是找别人吧。”  
Laura知道Eason被她说的内容吓到了，为什么他脸上的每一种表情都那么迷人呢？  
“放心，我没有那些奇奇怪怪的癖好。只是给你提个醒，通常高价背后必定有猫腻，天底下没有免费的午餐不是吗？”  
scene 5  
Laura的司机将他们送到了酒店，实际上是类似于酒店的长租式公寓。  
“你就住这里吗？”  
“不想回家，那个我和名义上的伴侣共同的房子。你想吃点夜宵吗？可以让人送上来。”  
“想吃车仔面。”  
Laura打了电话叫了两份面。在等待的时间里，她躺在沙发上，头搁在Eason的大腿上。Eason正好可以俯视她丰满圆润的一对乳房，年轻人本就血气方刚，下身就起了反应。  
“你硬了。”  
“因为，你太漂亮了，我忍不住想看。”  
Eason的低音炮在Laura耳边萦绕。  
“怎么能光看呢？我好难受，你帮我揉揉。”  
Eason原本无处安放背在身后的手抽了出来，轻轻放在她胸前，软软的手感很好。Laura将上衣脱去，赤裸的皮肤接触到粗糙的牛仔裤，起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。乳房上殷红的两点在空气中挺翘着，被Eason用两根手指夹住搓动揉捏。  
“你也硬了。”  
“嗯，嗯……啊～我想要！”  
Laura的呻吟声让人听着热血沸腾，Eason双手将她抱着坐起来，Laura顺势吻上他的嘴唇。自认吻技不错的Eason在Laura的攻势下节节败退，敏感的上颚被Laura的舌头挑逗着，直到他觉得呼吸困难Laura才结束了这个湿吻。  
“Eason…噢，我想要…”  
“想要什么？”  
Eason想扳回一局。  
“想要…”  
“你不说清楚…我怎么知道呢？嗯？”  
Eason用拇指和食指夹住一粒红樱桃，狠狠的一拧。  
“说…你想要什么？”  
“啊！”  
Laura不知是痛的还是爽的叫了一声。  
“想要你……”  
情到浓处，两人迅速脱光了身上的衣物，赤裸的肉体交缠在一起。  
“流了这么多水，内裤都湿透了，刚才被我摸得很爽吗？”  
“嗯，嗯，你快点进来…”  
Laura用手去撸动Eason的性器。  
“别用手，你不是说想尝尝我的味道吗……用嘴，用舌头舔舔。”  
Eason摁着Laura的头，Laura顺服地低下头，将性器整个吞进嘴里。紧致的喉咙口蠕动挤压着柱身，随意抽插了几下Eason就转而将性器对准Laura下身的幽穴，Laura的口技太好，Eason担心直接交代在她嘴里。  
“啊啊啊啊啊，再深一点，嗯嗯嗯嗯……”  
温暖的穴肉层层叠叠挤压着他的性器，不知道是天生的还是技巧高超，总之让他非常爽。他将她压在沙发上操干，阴囊与臀肉碰撞的啪啪声不绝于耳。几分钟后，他的身体麻麻的，像过了电一样，精液喷射而出，浇灌在花穴深处。他拔出性器后，穴口才慢慢流出一些白色的液体。  
Eason看见茶几上的餐巾纸盒，抽了几张递给Laura。  
“擦一擦吧。”  
禁欲好几个月之后的第一次性爱，Eason表现的很疯狂，也没想到什么戴套，眼下看着精液从她体内流出来才有些慌张。  
Laura接过纸巾，没想到他在床上这么狂野，完事后还很体贴。  
“我射在里面，没问题吧？”  
“搞完才问？没关系，我吃避孕药的。刚才门铃响过，应该是面来了，你去门口拿一下。”  
scene 6  
“你有没有打算做长期？”  
Laura边吃面边问道。  
“长期？”  
Eason听上去有些犹豫。  
“你需要的钱又不是只有五十万，而是一千万。我帮你付律师费，我们维持一段长期的关系，怎么样？我很喜欢你，我也没有别的特殊爱好和别的床伴，就是想有个人陪我。”  
同意她，就不用在操心律师费了，Eason当然会心动。但是他毕竟是公众人物，在有女朋友的时候私底下搞这种交易，万一被狗仔发现就凉了。  
“你在担心什么？说出来。”  
“我是艺人，还有女朋友，如果被发现……”  
“报纸不敢刊登，你只要瞒住身边的人。而且，你有了第一次，难道不会有第二次吗？与其找不同的人，不如长期稳定的和我一起，这样也更安全。”  
“长期是多久？我可以当是向你借了一千万，我会尽快还你，那时候我们的关系结束，可以吗？”  
“还没开始你就想着结束？钱你不用还，我也不会在你忙的时候约你。至于结束，到时候再讨论。”  
“好，我可以。”  
Eason仿佛做了什么重大决定一样说道。  
“太好了，我们吃完了一起洗澡，然后睡觉吧！”  
Laura觉得他能答应，简直比谈下大合同还要高兴。  
scene 7  
“你身材真好，有人这么说过吗？”  
浴室中两人赤裸的相对而立，身体被水流打湿，Laura的手指轻轻划过Eason的左边乳头。  
“没有，你是第一个。”  
封闭的浴室中，Eason低沉的嗓音更加摄人心魄。他向前一步，将Laura压在墙壁上，两只手撑在她身体两边，把她困在怀里。  
“我身材很好？我在唱歌时候，你就一直盯着我。”  
湿润的鼻息吹在Laura侧脸上，Eason偏头轻咬了她的耳垂。  
“别…别弄了，今天已经够了。”  
“……好。”

“你坐着啦，我来帮你吹。”  
洗澡的时候Eason没有戴浴帽，顺便洗了头发。他用毛巾随便擦了擦就想上床去，却被Laura叫住了。他坐在梳妆台前，看着镜子中的Laura在撸他的头发。这和他想象中的关系不一样，Laura对他太好了。吹风机发出轰鸣声，两人都没有说话。  
“你的卷毛摸上去真舒服。”  
关掉了吹风机，Laura说道。  
Eason从放空状态中被惊醒，才发现头发已经被吹干了，变成了一头蓬松的卷发。

两人钻进被窝，Laura很自然地靠在Eason怀里。  
“当你在酒吧唱歌的时候，知道我为什么看着你吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“你就像太阳，暂时容忍蔽日的浮云遮眼它的美貌，然而一旦它冲破污秽丑恶的迷雾，重展威颜的时候，人们因对它渴望已久，而会格外惊奇赞叹。”  
“莎士比亚？”  
“你应该在更大的舞台上发光，Eason。”  
“我知道，那也是我的梦想。”  
“有需要帮助的事，尽管来找我。”  
“睡吧，不用为我操心。”


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2  
scene 1  
第二天，Laura如往常一样早起，Eason还在熟睡中。等到她准备了早餐再去看他，他还在睡梦中。  
“Eason，快起床！”  
“嗯……嗯？”  
“起来吃早饭啦！”  
Laura将被子掀掉，骑在他身上玩他的头发。Eason甩了甩头还是没法躲，就躺着任由Laura玩了。  
“既然你不肯起来……晨勃了？欲求不满呀你！”  
“嗯…让我再睡一会儿。”  
“行吧，随你。先在纸上写一下银行账户，我给你汇款。”  
Eason清醒了一点，没想到Laura这么着急给钱，提醒他昨晚卖身的事实。  
“好……这是我的手机号，就是…如果有需要就打给我吧。”  
“嗯，困的话就继续睡吧。我要出门工作了，餐桌上有早餐。”

不知道是不是因为昨晚的纵欲，Eason迷迷糊糊睡到中午，被短信提示音吵醒了。他拿起手机一看，是银行转账的通知短信，以及Laura的短信。  
“我是Laura，以后每周一将这周的行程发给我，这样我方便安排时间。”  
天下没有免费的午餐，这就是代价，Eason捏着手机，开始写这周的行程安排。其实他在雪藏期没有什么活动，只有每晚去酒吧驻唱，以及即将开拍的合约期内的最后一部电影。  
短信刚发出去，提示音又响了起来，却不是Laura的回复，而是来自他的女友Hilary的电话。  
“喂？Hilary？”  
“你的宿醉还没好吗？”  
“嗯，嗯，还好啦。”  
“我不想看你这么累，每晚都喝酒，你酒量又不好。这些年来我大概有两百万存款，你拿去用吧。”  
Eason被震的说不出话，Hilary是他的女朋友，他们都还没结婚，她又怀着孕，竟然提出把存款都给他。Hilary以前是在娱乐圈工作，可是没有大红，这些钱大概是她全部的积蓄了。  
“不，我不能要，我太感谢你的心意了。我昨天在酒吧偶遇了一个人，她很喜欢我，借给了我一千万。放心，我没有问题的，你的钱还是留着吧，万一以后需要呢？”  
“借了一千万？这样没问题吗？会不会有什么过分的条件？”  
Eason控制着自己的情绪，不让她听出异常。  
“没有，我只要在五年内还清就可以，她就是想看我继续在舞台上唱歌。”  
“噢，那就好。那没什么事了，拜拜！”  
“拜～”  
scene 2  
Mia再次邀请Laura去酒吧玩的时候，Laura很快就答应了，让Mia有些惊讶，往常她都要磨好久Laura才会知道放松一下。  
“昨天那个男人怎么样？”  
“他很好，我们打算长期发展。”  
“天呐，你以前都几天就扔的，我倒要看看他有什么特殊。”  
“你也说了，是以前，十几年以前了。”  
Mia叫来经理，说了几句悄悄话，经理点头哈腰的领命走了。  
“我跟经理说，他今晚不用表演了，临时找人顶上。这样就有时间好好玩玩了。”  
“Mia！他不是玩具！你这样我很为难。”  
“哇哦，你动真心了？那你可要小心，男人都是养不熟的白眼狼，你对他们再好，别人也对他们好的时候，他们还是会迫不及待地逃离，呵，男人的自尊。唯一的办法是把他们攥在手心，玩弄于股掌之上，玩厌了就扔掉。”  
Laura低着头想着，Eason应该就想摆脱她吧，闪耀的太阳怎么能被囚禁在一个人手中。  
“总之你别搞他，你又不缺人，我不想和别人分享他。你今晚不如叫上你那个小男友，叫什么来着，你换的太快我都不记得了。”  
“你太护着他了，他又不是小孩子，他在选择的时候就应该知道后果。”  
“咚咚咚”  
Eason推门进来了，看到Mia的时候有些不高兴。他不想再看见Mia，可偏偏Mia和Laura的关系特别好。  
“脱光衣服去伺候你的主人吧，真是不知道你哪里吸引人了！”  
Eason不知道为什么Mia似乎总是对自己有敌意，一直说些难听的话刺激他，他看向Laura。  
“过来坐，我想听你唱歌了。”  
Eason顶着Mia如同死亡射线一样的眼神坐在了Laura身边，Laura将头凑上来亲吻了他的侧脸，然后靠在他怀里。  
“你要听什么？”  
Eason说话的时候，胸膛震动着，Laura觉得麻麻的很舒服。  
“Mia，你没事吧？”  
Laura感觉到Mia似乎不太开心了，难不成是她也喜欢Eason，所以在吃醋？  
“没事，你们玩吧。”  
“你想听什么歌吗？”  
“不用啦，我约的人也快来了。”

唱着歌的Eason余光瞟见一个少年打开门爬了进来，身上竟然不着寸缕。他努力集中精力在音乐上，但还是免不了被旁边的惨叫声分散注意力。  
“Laura，那个男生真的没问题吗？他好像很痛苦。”  
“他是自愿的，放心吧。不过Mia似乎今天心情不好，在他身上泄愤呢。”  
“我…我看不下去。Laura，刚刚Mia看着我像要吃了我一样。”  
说者无心，听者有意，Laura越发觉得自己的猜测是对的，Mia是喜欢Eason吧，才会一直关注他。她以后还是尽量不要让他们两人碰面，反正Mia也是三分钟热度。  
“没事，以后我们单独约会，酒吧的工作不如停了吧？”  
“嗯。”  
Laura吻上Eason的唇，轻轻的撩拨一下，他的裤裆就撑起了小帐篷。  
“你可真敏感。”  
“因为它想你了啊。”  
Eason一只手勾起Laura的下巴，另一只手去脱她的裤子。Laura穿着纯白色的内裤，Eason并不急着脱去它，而是隔着内裤轻抚她的私处，摸索着阴唇的形状，感受内裤逐渐变湿。  
“你也很想我，不是吗？”  
“噢，Eason，快来吧，我已经准备好了。”  
“如你所愿，我的女王。”  
Eason解开裤腰带，将早已勃起的阴茎释放出来，Laura抓住它对准了自己的花穴坐了下去，上下耸动。  
沉迷于情欲的他们没有注意到，一旁的Mia已经停下了折磨男孩，而是怨恨地盯着正在交合的两人。  
Laura蹲下用舌头舔去了Eason性器上残留的精液，用纸巾将自己身上的一片狼藉也收拾好。  
“你不打算来了吗？”  
Eason抬头在Laura耳垂边低语。  
“我先走了，你们继续吧。”  
Mia突然离开了，甚至没有管地上的少年。  
scene 3  
“Laura，我要开始拍电影了，周二进组，拍摄进度很紧凑，我可能晚上没有时间。”  
Eason心里没底地发了这一条短信。  
他和Laura在一起一周了，Laura工作忙，只有在晚上找他见面，也不一定会一起过夜，Eason知道Laura是在帮他瞒着Hilary。但是现在他要去拍戏，有可能一个月见不到面，他不知道Laura反应会如何。  
“有空的时候通电话，我不打扰你工作。”  
Laura总是那么贴心，Eason已经用那笔钱找了律师，法律上的专业问题轮不到他自己操心，他只要耐心等待开庭。

剧组难免有一起聚餐应酬，这次听说是投资方的千金大小姐要来，导演通知了主演都要到场。  
只是Eason没想到，这投资方的千金，竟然是Mia。  
“又见面了，Eason。”  
“哟，你们认识啊？”  
他的好朋友Joey，同时也是电影的女主演问道。  
“酒吧里见过。”  
Mia没有多说什么，这让Eason松了一口气，万一她说出包养的事情，他在朋友面前会很尴尬。  
酒桌上，Mia看似随意地敬酒，实际是在针对Eason。她早就知道Eason的酒量不好，属于一杯就倒的类型，她作为投资方的代表敬酒，Eason实在推辞不了，只能喝了不少。  
“Eason，Eason？吃完了，我们要回去了，你还好吗？”  
Joey关切地问道，Eason昏昏沉沉的，看上去神智不清。  
“没事，我们认识，我送他回去就行，放心吧。”  
没有人对Mia的说辞提出质疑，Mia轻松的指挥着保镖将喝醉的Eason抬到了车上，她的嘴角终于露出胜利的微笑。

Eason是被一盆冷水泼醒的，Mia站在他面前，泼水的是一个壮汉。  
“Mia，你疯了吗？”  
“揍他。”  
壮汉听令，用拳头击打他柔软的腹部。  
“别打我！Mia，你能不能好好说话！你到底为什么跟我过不去？”  
“先停手。那我问你，离开Laura，你做得到吗？”  
“什么？！”  
“离开她！不许再碰她一根毫毛！”  
“你疯了！我和她的事跟你有什么关系？！”  
“那我就只能对不起了，药效也快生效了，你好好享受吧。”  
scene 4  
Eason很难回想那一晚发生了什么，并不是记忆出现空白，而是那段回忆太过清晰，清晰到他觉得恶心。  
他被注射了药物，浑身发热，那壮汉将他身上的绳索解开他也没有力气反抗。屈服于药效的他意识仍然清醒，却不得不向壮汉求饶。之后发生的事就是，壮汉叫来了几个兄弟，把他操干得死去活来。  
他醒来的时候在医院病房里，病房很大，却只有他一个人。也许是通过监视器看见他醒了，一个护士走了进来。  
“Hi，你感觉怎么样？有没有哪里不舒服？”  
“有点头晕，我现在在哪里？”  
Eason的下半身也很难受，身体像要散架一样，但他不想和护士说。  
“放心，你没什么大碍。将你送来的人叫Laura，我已经通知她了。”  
Laura，没想到竟然是Laura救他于水火，但是Laura和Mia关系那么好，恐怕不会因为他一个被包养的人闹崩。

Laura来得很快，她听说Eason醒了就放下手头的工作赶来。看到Eason虚弱地躺在病床上的样子，她真是心疼，也越发觉得和Mia决裂是个正确的决定。  
“Laura，谢谢你。”  
“是我不好，没有保护好你。”  
Laura坐在病床边上，轻抚他的头发。  
“没事。”  
Eason不想跟Laura闹，也不想对那几个人追究到底。  
“我很抱歉不能起诉Mia，但那几个动手的人，他们已经去海里喂鲨鱼了。”  
“什么？！”  
“不要多想，好好休息。我用宿醉的名义替你向剧组请了假，对了顺便说一句，投资人换成我本人了。所以你就放心休息吧，导演应该会通知你剧组入住的酒店，也许你空的时候我会来找你。”  
“Laura，别走，可不可以陪我一会儿？”  
Eason咬了咬嘴唇，还是开口说了。他不喜欢示弱，但他有些害怕一个人独处，也许是什么创伤后应激障碍。  
“好，我们先出院，回酒店。”  
scene 5  
Laura明显觉得Eason变得黏人了，以往他对她有一种对待金主的应付，所以每晚办完事Laura也不会强留他。但是这一次一进酒店房间，Eason就抱着她不肯放手。  
“乖，乖，没事了。没有人会再伤害你了，来，放松。”  
Eason确实放松下来，用毛茸茸的脑袋拱着Laura的胸口，一只手解开裤腰带，撸动着下体。可是他刚有反应，就回想起那一晚的可怕经历，他被强制勃起，逼迫到释放边缘，又被一群人嘲弄地用皮鞭抽软。  
“唔～”  
“怎么了，Eason？”  
Laura有些担心，Eason看上去快要哭了。  
“我……我硬不起来……对不起。”  
“别着急，你刚出院，可能太紧张了。我们今晚就好好休息吧，好吗？”  
“可是，我一有反应就会想起那些……Laura，我会不会，不行啊？”  
“不要给自己压力，事情已经过去了，如果症状很明显的话，我帮你联系心理医生吧，别不好意思哦？”  
“不要……不要抛弃我。”  
“你在想什么呢，我不会抛弃你的，我一直都是你坚强的后盾。好了，你应该也累了，我叫个晚餐，吃完了就睡吧。”

似乎对Laura产生依恋的Eason有些难缠，他不愿意离开Laura的视线一分钟，坚决不同意分开洗澡。不过就算洗鸳鸯浴他们也没有擦枪走火，Eason的症状比想象中的更严重一些。他对自己的状态很不安，Laura尽力安慰他，并将心理治疗提上日程。  
“想听睡前故事吗？”  
也许是因为Eason看上去变得幼稚了很多，Laura在睡觉前开玩笑地逗他。  
“想。”  
“嗯……那就讲小王子的故事吧。”  
『  
“啊！”狐狸说，“我一定会哭的。”  
“这是你的过错，”小王子说，“我本来并不想给你任何痛苦，可你却要我驯服你……”  
“是这样的。”狐狸说。  
“你可就要哭了！”小王子说。  
“当然啰。”狐狸说。  
“那么你什么好处也没得到。”  
“由于麦子颜色的缘故，我还是得到了好处。”狐狸说。  
然后，他又接着说。  
“再去看看那些玫瑰花吧。你一定会明白，你的那朵是世界上独一无二的玫瑰。你回来和我告别时，我再赠送给你一个秘密。”  
』  
“Laura。”  
“嗯？”Laura带着倦意说道。  
“你是我的玫瑰吗？”  
“睡吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3  
scene 1  
剧组开工后，Eason光明正大的住在这个离片场近的酒店，每天夜里和Laura相拥入睡，像是一对真正的情侣。他的ptsd在Laura的陪伴下好了很多，但他仍然对Laura很依恋。  
“喂，Eason，我在医院，你不来看一下我吗？”  
阿徐凌晨的一通电话打破了粉饰的太平。  
手机铃声响的时候，Laura就醒了，听到电话里传出的女人的声音，她保持沉默，直到Eason挂断。  
“你的…女朋友？”  
Eason不好意思的看着被吵醒的Laura。  
“嗯…我得出门去医院，她有点不舒服在医院做产检。对不起。”  
“去吧，路上注意安全。”  
Laura听上去并没有埋怨，这让Eason松了一口气。

Hilary的检查结果没有大碍，只是怀孕期间正常的难受。她挺着大肚子躺在床上，这才是他的家，他的亲人，Eason愧疚的捂住眼睛想道，可是他却对Laura产生了不该有的感情。不止是肉体出轨，连心都出轨了。

scene 2  
Laura晚上很明显感觉到Eason的心不在焉，直接叫停了前戏。  
“你有心事吗？你已经咬痛我两次了。”  
任谁被咬痛私密的地方都不会有好语气，只是Eason习惯了春风化雨的Laura，没想到她发怒的那么有威慑力。  
“对不起。”  
Eason重新埋头在Laura两腿之间，Laura看着他认真的样子，又想起昨天晚上的一通电话，他是在想他的女朋友吧。  
“停下吧，我不喜欢上了床还想着别人的情人。”  
“我没有！”  
Eason觉得委屈，他都爱上了Laura，温柔的Laura却突然对他这样。  
“睡吧，我没有怪你。”  
本来Laura是有点生气，但是看到Eason委屈的小表情，那一点气也消了。  
“我真的没有！我…我爱你，Laura。”  
“你说…什么？”  
“我知道这不对，但是…我爱你，Laura。”  
“oh，Eason，你在给我虚无的希望。”  
“为什么？我是认真的。”  
Eason睁大眼睛看着Laura，就像一只小奶狗。  
“你有女朋友，我也有丈夫，我们不可能拥有除了地下包养关系之外的其他…”  
Laura没说完，Eason就吻住她的嘴唇。  
“倾听你的心，Laura，你也爱我的，不是吗？不然你为什么对我这么好，为什么你耐心的陪我康复？这才不是什么…什么包养！”  
“那你把钱还我。”  
Eason委屈的眼神看着Laura。  
“开玩笑啦，Eason，你真的想好了吗？你是明星，即使现在遇到一些小问题，我相信你将来一定会成为这个国家甚至整个亚洲最出色的歌手。如果事情曝光，你的事业就毁了，我只是企业家，不会受什么影响。”  
“这根本没有道理，包养和恋爱，被曝光了有区别吗？”  
Laura承认这两者的后果没什么区别，她只是从未妄想过得到Eason的真心，所以害怕。

scene 3  
自从Eason告白之后，Laura也没法欺骗自己把他当作普通的小情人。她想她应该为他做些什么，做些对他的将来有好处的事情。  
“Eason，跟你说个事。”  
“嗯？”  
Eason裹在被子里模糊地应了一声。  
“是正事，认真点。你不是想换一家唱片公司吗？而且你现在也没有专门的经纪人，所以我帮你联系了一个，我觉得值得信任的也很有能力的经纪人，她也很看好你，所以你要不要抽个时间和她见一面？她叫Katie，Katie Chan，也许你听说过。”  
Eason清醒了一点，他当然听说过这个人，是他喜欢的女歌手的经纪人，人品自然值得信任。只是他没想到Laura还有空来关心他的事业。  
“嗯，好啊，除了拍戏我都有空。”

Eason和Katie的见面很愉快，他未来转去环球也更加板上钉钉了。只是Katie始终对Eason的感情事务很担忧，尽管是Laura给两人牵的线，她还是告诫Eason最好赶紧结束这种见不得光的地下情。

scene 4  
“唱首歌嘛，不要那么紧张，我想听那个xxx”  
“哦，哦好的…”  
这天是Hilary的产期，Eason也进入产房陪护，两人之间隔着一层帘子。  
本来Eason不怎么紧张，但看着产科医生忙来忙去，主刀的那位好像很用力在切开什么东西，他看的越发揪心。  
Hilary倒是很冷静，她说打了麻醉以后什么也感觉不到。  
医生将胎儿取出后，一声啼哭打破了手术室紧张的寂静。  
一个护士帮胎儿剪短脐带洗干净血污后抱给Eason看。  
刚出生的婴儿脸皱皱的，那是他的女儿，Eason突然有了做爸爸的感觉。

这段时间Eason一直陪着Hilary还有他们的女儿Constance，Laura知趣地没有来打扰他。新手奶爸总有很多事要做，现在换尿布喂奶他样样在行，宝宝晚上一哭他就马上起来伺候。忙碌的生活让他顾不上Laura，等Hilary完全恢复以后，他白天又开始忙着和环球签约后制作新专辑的事。

scene 5  
Laura再次联系他已经是圣诞节前夕，黑暗的2004年马上就要过去了。  
“平安夜来陪我一起过。”  
一条简短的信息让Eason觉得很棘手，他编造了一个公司高层的派对，并让Hilary在家好好休息。  
Laura时隔两个月再次见到Eason，他身上最开始时的敷衍感又出现了。到底是在家里过了两个月，恐怕早就把她抛到脑后了，Laura心情莫名有些烦躁。  
“来一起看电影。”  
两人并排坐在沙发上，电视屏幕上正在播放真爱至上，传统的圣诞影片。当片中出现限制级镜头时，Laura轻轻捏了捏身边人的裤裆。  
“想要了？”  
Laura没有回答，继续一本正经看着电影，仿佛刚才什么也没发生。  
Eason满脸迷惑坐在旁边，两个月不见Laura都变得不一样了，他不知道该做什么。  
等到屏幕上再次出现限制级的画面，Laura用手解开他的黑色西裤，手伸进裤子里揉捏着那一团软肉。  
“Laura？”  
“你真是，一点都不主动啊，两个月都不给我发一条短信。”  
“嗷嗷嗷，松手，要被捏爆了啦！”  
“反正爆了也还能生孩子。”  
Eason心里不爽她提起孩子，玩弄他没关系，但女儿是他的心尖尖。  
“与你无关。”  
“好一个与我无关，Eason，一开始我就警告过你，天底下没有免费的午餐。”  
要是Eason从头到尾都是对待金主的客套，Laura现在也不会这么难过，毕竟她也没想过要得到他的真心。可他先拉着她陷入爱河，到头来又抛弃她回归家庭，让她一个人痴心错付。

scene 6  
Eason整个人被呈大字型绑在床上，四肢被粗铁链锁在四根床柱上。  
“相信我，你会终生难忘。”  
“你要做什么？”  
Eason莫名想起Laura之前说过的故事，那个被钢丝球搓生殖器的男生。  
“这两个月过的很开心吧，Eason？说实话我很难过，我以为我们之间不仅是交易呢，现在看来我错了。我怕你不方便不主动联系你，你就真的把我抛到脑后。”  
“Laura，不是这样的，你听我解释……”  
Eason不知道怎么解释，女儿出生后他确实变得更爱Hilary了，有意无意的将Laura淡忘了。  
“嘘，嘘，见证奇迹的时刻。”  
Laura将风油精倒满手心，抹在Eason的囊袋和柱体上。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”  
Eason像一条垂死挣扎的鱼，从床上弹起来扭来扭去，他的眼睛也瞬间充满了泪水。  
“看上去效果不错，头上也要来一点吗？”  
“不不不，我错了，我错了Laura！”  
“你没错，是我想错了。”  
Laura将风油精从龟头上方浇灌下去，离开了房间，留Eason一个人在里面哀嚎。

scene 7  
“叮”  
Laura看着手机上的新短信，面色不太好。  
“Laura，怎么了？又有谁惹你生气吗？不如今晚我们一起去酒吧happy吧？”  
Mia坐在她对面，趴在桌上用手撑着脑袋说道。  
“没什么，有人还债没还利息而已。酒吧，好啊，我也想放松放松。”  
Laura看着手机上那一条“一千万我已经打给你当初给我转账的账户了，我们结束吧。”  
自从前年的圣诞夜两人不欢而散后，Laura也懒得再找他给自己添堵，倒是和Mia又修复了关系。也许Mia说的对，男人都是养不熟的白眼狼，你对他们再好，别人也对他们好的时候，他们还是会迫不及待地逃离。  
即使Laura不怎么接地气都知道，Eason去年出了一张火爆全港的唱片，前不久又在红馆开了个人演唱会，正当红的Eason当然有了钱还她的债。她看人的眼光不错，无论是对于他，还是对于他的经纪人。现在他的事业重回正轨，她这顺水推舟的流水也完成了自己的使命。


End file.
